Joyeux Anniversaire Mello 14 ans
by Asachou
Summary: C'est les 14 ans de Mello à la Wammy's House. Le blondinet s'ennuie même si tous sont autour de lui... Tous ou presque.


Salut à tous et à toutes ! Genre vous allez être méga nombreux... BREf ! C'est ma première fanfic postée ici, écrite y'a un an environ, j'espère que vous aimerez ^^" Les reviews font toujours plaisir, lol.

**Genre :** Shônen-ai même pas shônen-ai, AHAH. MelloxMatt 8D

**Histoire :** One-shot. C'est les 14 ans de Mello à la Wammy's House. Les personnages sont Mello, Near, Matt, Roger et autres gamins.

**Rating :** Je le met en T bicooooz voilà. Mais je pourrais le mettre en dessous, je pense, nan ?

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne m'apartiennent pas. Enfin, officiellement ils appartiennent aux auteurs Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba, voilà. Mais officieusement... Mello !!! 8D Ou pas.

"..." = Paroles /// *...* = Pensées

**13 Décembre 2003**

Le haut soleil réchauffait peu l'air froid de cette journée d'hiver en Angleterre.

Un léger vent frais glissait entre les branches des grands platanes de la Wammy's House. Quelques rires retentissaient dans l'orphelinat, un anniversaire, même pour des enfants sans famille est un moment heureux.

Entouré d'une dizaine de gamins qui ne souhaitaient que dévorer **SON** gâteau au chocolat, Mello, blondinet habillé en noir, classe, le héros du jour, jeta un coup d'oeil à Near assis prés de lui, calme et souriant, avec une espèce de robot minable en plastique dans les mains.

*Si ça l'amuse...* pensa Mello avec une légère grimace.

Puis ses yeux refirent rapidement le tour des enfants qui l'entouraient, dominés par la présence bienveillante de Roger, le directeur de l'orphelinat, et revinrent sur ses cadeaux d'anniversaire. Near lui avait offert une tablette de chocolat de sa marque préférée.

*Petit con, c'est pas pour ça qu'on va devenir copains... J'te battrais un jour, tu verras, je réussirais , même si je dois mourir pour ça !*

Son regard croisa malencontreusement celui de son rival.

"Merci pour le chocolat."

Le visage de Near s'éclaira et un sourire sincère apparut sur ses lèvres, il semblait si heureux à l'instant, il hocha la tête timidement et dit d'une voix douce :

"Encore bon anniversaire !"

"Merci", répéta une fois de plus Mello qui eut un dernier sourire hyppocrite avant de se détourner du garçon aux cheveux blancs et de grogner intérieurement.

La plupart des sales gosses qui étaient d'habitude ébahis devant sa supériorité étaient là, autour de lui, joyeux. Et ils n'attendaient que SON gâteau, on ne voyait que ça sur leurs faces de rats dévoreurs de gâteau.

*Autant en finir...* Mello prit un couteau et dit voix enjouée :

"Roger, je peux couper le gâteau maintenant ?"

"Oui, oui, vas-y Mello, vous n'attendez que ça."

*C'est surtout eux qui n'attendent que ça... Goinfres !*

Il découpa enfin la belle pâtisserie en parts plutôt égales, il s'en fichait un peu (même si c'était SON merveilleux gâteau), il avait eut moult tablettes de chocolat pour son anniversaire *Quelle originalité !* et savait qu'il pouvait en avoir autant qu'il voulait de toutes façons chaque autre jour de l'année. De plus, tout à l'heure, Roger viendrait le voir avec toujours ce même sourire dégoulinant d'amour pour ses agneaux abandonnés et lui confierait un superbe gâteau, rien que pour lui cette fois, envoyé par un des meilleurs pâtissiers de Londres de la part de L.. Il ne viendrait pas cette année. Même en coup de vent; il avait prévenu le petit blond le matin au téléphone. Il travaillait sur une affaire étrange : depuis à peu prés un mois les prisonniers qui remplissaient les prisons du monde mourraient de crise cardiaque. Mello en avait un peu parlé avec Near... Au moins le sujet était intéressant, contrairement à la personne avec laquelle il pouvait en discuter.

Mello avait finit sa part, le gâteau était délicieux, il regrettait un peu d'avoir voulu être bon en ce jour d'hui et d'avoir découpé ce gâteau en parts égales. Un regard dans l'assiette de Near : il n'avait pas fini !

"Mello ?"

*Captééé !*

"Tu veux encore du gâteau ? Prend ma part si ça te fait plaisir ?"

"Ah ? Merci ! Mais vraiment tu devrais le finir toi même, il est délicieux !"

*Plutôt crever que de manger un truc sur lequel t'as laissé plein de TES microbes !!!!*

Il adressa une fois de plus un sourire colgate au petit crétin blanc et se tourna vers Roger en se levant de son siège.

"Roger, je peux partir, s'il te plait ? Le repas était délicieux, mais je suis un peu fatigué maintenant."

Retour du sourire mielleux du vieux, à croire qu'il s'y entraine tout les soirs devant sa glace...

"Vas-y mon garçon."

Le blondinet le regarda des étoiles plein les yeux.

*Roger... Malgré tout ce qu'on pourrait croire, t'as un bon fond...* Mello sourit à l'assemblée et partit aprés un petit geste d'adieu.

Il soupira en refermant la porte, monta les escaliers, se dirigea vers la chambre commune, entra, escalada un lit superposé qui n'était pas le sien, prit la game-boy des mains de celui qui y était couché, la balança dans la pièce et s'écroula sur le joueur.

"T'as pas oublié quelque chose, toi ?"

"Quatorze ans... Tu te fais vieux... et lourd. Mello, dégage !!"

Le blond s'écrasa alors de tout son poids sur le garçon roux au T-shirt rayé qui commençait à grogner et à se débattre. Mello perdit l'équilibre et s'accrochant à Matt retomba face à son visage mécontent. Il rit et enfonça la tête dans le cou du rouquin, s'aggrippant à lui, l'enlaçant. Son rire se tut, ils restèrent silencieux dans cette position quelques instants. Sans bouger le blond murmura doucement :

"C'est quoi mon cadeau ?"

"Mello, dégaaage !!!!" Matt avait les joues rouges.

*Mmmh... Colère ou...*

"J'ai pas de cadeau pour toi." Ca stoppa net Mello dans ses pensées.

"Pardon ?!"

Le ton était calme mais extrèmement menaçant.

"Matt, tu plaisantes j'espère ! Même Near m'a offert une tablette de mon chocolat préféré !"

Le rouquin devint livide et détourna le regard.

"Super... Maintenant tu penseras à lui, autant qu'il pense à toi."

"Tu sais bien que je pense déjà tout le temps à lui !"

Maintenant Mello était rouge de colère et Matt avait repris un air indifférent, même distant. Il y eu un long silence, les deux adolescents étaient immobiles à chaque coin du lit, Mello soupira :

"Ha... Quel anniversaire de merde..."

Aucune réaction de la part de Matt qui triturait ses lunettes oranges dans ses mains.

"Matt... qu'est ce que tu préfères dans la vie ?"

Le rouquin leva les yeux vers l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds,croisa son regard, ils restèrent un instant les yeux dans les yeux et sans hésiter une seconde de plus Matt répondit :

"Les jeux vidéos."

"Hein ???!!!!!! Mauvaiiiise réponse ! Et qu'est ce que tu détestes le plus ?"

"Sortir."

"Ah ? Viens avec moi !"

Mello se rapprocha de Matt, lui prit la main et l'obligea à descendre du lit, il l'entraina dans quelques couloirs avant qu'ils se retrouvent devant la porte donnant sur le parc.

"Mello, on va où ?"

"On va me faire passer un bon anniversaire."

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le portail qui donnait sur la rue, le monde.

Matt se retourna un instant et aperçu Near, qui les observait derrière une fenêtre. Il y avait dans son regard de la curiosité, un peu d'étonnement mais surtout beaucoup d'envie. Le rouquin se détourna aussitôt et se colla à Mello puis ils disparurent, hors de l'orphelinat.

Aprés avoir marché un peu ils se retrouvèrent dans une rue commerçante de Londres.

"Mello, on va se perdre..."

"Et alors ?"

"Londres c'est dangereux !!"

"On en verra, dans la vie, des trucs plus dangereux... Et si t'as peur, tiens moi la main."

Le sourire moqueur de Mello eut pour seule conséquence que Matt s'éloigne de lui de quelques pas. Le blondinet soupira pour lui-même.

Ils tournèrent en rond un bout de temps et finirent par s'arrêter dans un petit jardin public, ils s'assirent sur un banc et regardèrent des enfants s'amuser à glisser sur le tobboggan. Mello sortit une tablette de chocolat, il en proposa à son ami qui refusa.

"Tu devrais essayer autre chose."

"Autre chose que le chocolat ????!!!!! T'es dingue ! C'est plutôt toi qui devrait essayer autre chose que la game-boy, ça te pète les neurones, tu vas bientôt te faire ratrapper par le reste de la classe."

"C'est vrai que le chocolat t'aide un max à surpasser Near."

Silence.

"Je pourrais essayer la cigarette... Devenir accroc à quelqu'un- chose d'autre..."

"Tu pourrais. Ca te démolirais encore plus de neurones."

Encore un silence. Mello se retourna vers Matt avec un sourire rêveur.

"Mais ça t'iras bien ! Même si t'es trop jeune."

Matt lui sourit faussement exaspéré et baissa la tête.

Il chercha un objet dans sa poche et prit la main de l'adolescent blond qui se crispa et voulut retirer ses doigts de ce contact innatendu.

"Hé ! Je t'agresse pas. Tiens, ton cadeau... Je sais pas si t'aimeras mais j'pense que ça t'irais bien."

Surpris, Mello prit délicatement le petit paquet que lui tendait Matt et l'ouvrit découvrant un chapelet en perles noires.

"Oh... C'est beau mais..."

Sans le laisser continuer, Matt lui prit le chapelet des mains et lui mit autour du cou. Il rapprocha un peu sa tête du blondinet et murmura :

"Bon anniversaire, Mello."

L'adolescent regarda le chapelet émerveillé et soudainement prit Matt dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

"Merci..."

"Euuuh... Bon... Mello, maintenant que t'as ton cadeau... On rentre ?" dit le petit rouquin d'une voix gênée.

"Mmmh, je veux un autre cadeau..."

"Quoi ?!"

"Embrasse moi."

"Putain Mello, j'suis pas ta copine !!!!!!"

Matt se dégagea brusquement de l'emprise du blondinet.

"Pour ça, va voir Near !" Ses joues étaient de la belle couleur rouge des tomates. Celles de Mello aussi.

"Crétin !!"

L'adolescent aux cheveux clairs s'était relevé et avait les yeux brillants de larmes.

"J'en ai rien à foutre de Near !"

"Mais tu parles tout le temps de lui !"

"Je dois le surpasser !"

"C'est ça ! T'y arriveras jamais."

Une larme roula sur la joue de Mello.

"Ton cadeau... J'en veux pas..."

Il s'essuya les yeux du revers de la manche, enleva brusquement le chapelet de son cou et le balança aux pieds du rouquin éberlué puis s'enfuit en direction de la Wammy's House abandonnant Matt sur le banc du jardin public encore trop choqué pour faire, pour comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Matt rentra penaud à l'orphelinat se fit gronder par Roger pour être sorti avec Mello sans autorisation. Il monta dans la chambre, ramassa sa game-boy qui était à moitié cassée, joua un peu, voulu se changer les idées et sortit de la chambre. Il croisa Near et lui jeta un regard assassin sans que celui-ci comprenne pourquoi puis décida de chercher Mello mais celui-ci semblait vraiment l'éviter. Il le revit le soir au diner mais le blond ne voulait toujours pas croiser son regard. Matt passa la soirée en tête à tête avec un jeu de Mario pendant que Mello dissertait de l'affaire Kira avec Near en mangeant le gâteau envoyé par L.. Il se coucha tôt. Petit à petit, tous vinrent aussi se coucher dont le petit blond qui évitait toujours son ami aux lunettes oranges. Matt se tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans parvenir à s'endormir.

D'une voix hasardeuse il tenta :

"Mello, tu dors ?"

Il savait que le blond était en haut du lit superposé d'à coté, il n'y eut aucune réponse mais Matt nota l'arrêt brusque de la respiration venant du lit de Mello. Ne tenant plus il se leva et monta dans le lit de son blondinet.

"Matt, va-t-en..."

"Ecoute Mello, j'suis désolé pour tout à l'heure... Vraiment. Je... Pardon. Je... J'aimerais que tu reprennes ton cadeau. S'il te plait."

Le rouquin s'allongea sur le lit pour être couché en face de Mello et lui présenta le chapelet. Mello le prit délicatement et murmura :

"Merci..."

"Mais ne le met pas à l'orphelinat, hein... Juste quand tu sera dehors... Sinon Near le verrait, il poserait des questions..."

"Okay... T'es jaloux ?" Matt se glissa sous la couette de Mello et se colla à lui.

"Dors... Tu penseras un peu à Near quand tu mangeras son chocolat mais pense à moi à chaque fois que tu porteras le chapelet. T'auras un baiser l'année prochaine..."

"Quoi ?!! L'année prochaine ?!! ... Sûr ?"

"Sûr. Sauf si tu pars avant..."

Mello se renfonça dans l'oreiller, prés d'une tête de cheveux roux, enroula son bras autour de la taille de Matt et dit d'une voix endormie, rêveuse :

"Ha ! Si l'année prochaine j'ai ce cadeau-là, je vois vraiment pas ce qui me ferait partir !"

**5 Décembre 2004**

Presque un an a passé.

*Bientôt mon anniversaire... Matt ! Cette année, je t'aurais... !*

Mello souriait, heureux, il accompagnait quelques enfants rentrant d'un match de foot dans le parc de l'orphelinat.

Roger attendait dans le couloir, il prit le bras de Mello quand celui-ci passa devant lui l'obligeant à le suivre, ils passèrent devant une pièce calme où Roger appela Near qui finissait un puzzle et les emmena tous les deux dans son bureau. Roger avait un visage grave, le sourire débile qui l'habitait habituellement avait disparu.

"Qu'y a-t-il Roger ?" Le vieil homme ne releva pas la tête vers l'adolescent blond qui avait posé la question et aprés un petit silence dit enfin :

"L. est mort."

*FIN*

Wais, je sais, c'est du sadisme (et en y réfléchissant, du masochisme xD) de ne pas faire de fics avec du lemon xD [Hum, non c'est pas ce que vous croyez... Oubliez pas que Matt a pas encore 14ans (vous allez me dire 'Rien à faire !!' je suis d'accord avec vous ! mais en fait non, c'est vraiment trop jeune xD) alors pensons qu'ils sont dans une chambre commune et que Near écoute attentivement xDDD] Bref, je ferais un lemon, un jour =D


End file.
